Lost Highway Ramblers
by Pine-Apple 01
Summary: “REWARD! FOR THE RETURN & CAPTURE OF THE FOLLOWING: Jamerson Henry Potter, Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, ENDANGERD RUNAWAYS.” By now, Peter had recovered, snatching the paper away. 94- for some reason FF isnt uploading the new chapter as of no
1. Red Sun in Eve

**RoadTrip**- Red Sun in Eve…

**June 26**

15-year old Peter Pettigrew sat in the rickety old wooden chair, facing his open window and letting the breeze slowly blow over him. He loved summer—He loved the _showers, _the_ breezes, _the_ flowers, _the_ grass, _and most of all he loved how everything was _perfect_. In the summer he didn't have to deal with James' comments, Sirius' treatment, or Remus' pity, or-_(best not to think about it) _or any of that stuff. 

Here Peter relaxed in his chair, teetered it on two legs, glancing at the setting sun. It was red, and fading slowly on the horizon between the trees. His mind drifted lazily around, thinking of various things, such as the muggle saying his father loved—the one about sailing, _"Red moon in Morn, sailor take warn, Red moon in Eve, Sailor take leave." _

When the moon had made its final and complete decent for the day. Peter went down for dinner, sitting opposite his mother, who was already serving dinner. This may surprise you--but Peter loved reading the paper. He flipped through the paper casually, as dinner passed on, half-heartedly listening to his parents arguments. When suddenly, he spit the milk he had been drinking all over himself and the paper, and started to vehemently chock. Dropping the paper in favor of his lungs, his mother looked down trying to see what exactly caused her son to sputter like he did. The first headline that caught her eye—and how could you miss it in red letters--was the proclamation of three runaway Hogwarts students. Each had there own photos, dates missing, and where they were last seen.

_REWARD!_

_FOR THE RETURN & CAPTURE OF THE FOLLOWING:_

_Jamerson__ Henry Potter [June 26, Manchester]_

_Remus John Lupin [June 26, Manchester]_

_Sirius Orion Black [June 24, Manchester]_

_ENDANGERD RUNAWAYS_

By now, Peter had recovered and began to snatch the paper away from its place on the floor, and read out loud to his parents:

_Black has been missing since June 24, two-day's latter Lupin and Potter both disappeared. It is believed that since Black, (Heir to the Black fortune, last valued at 12.9 million Galleons) was reported missing on June 24, Has run away from home, and somehow forced the other two (Lupin, and Potter) to join him. They were last seen in the Manchester-area, believed to be headed towards London. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGAURDING THIS CASE, OR ANYOTHER, PLEASE CALL 8-003-266-5537. _

"Holy Sh-"

"PETER! Watch your MOULTH!"

"Sorry Mum."

**Edited **

****

April 09 2004- Changed Remus' middle name, Fixer some grammar errors. Sorry about that guys! Alright that's it for now, um, next chapter soon, I think…


	2. Taking Matters into His own Hands

Lost Highway Ramblers

**Chapter Two - Taking matters into his own hands.**

**By Lyra**

Sirius had had enough! He was sick of his mother _rants_, his father's _disapproval_! Everyone in this bloody house was **NEGATIVE**! Even the goddamn house elf hated him… he touched his hand to his cheek and grimaced, //_this is the last time, the straw that broke the camels back! // _this brought him to his present situation. Packing! He hummed a small tune, and set about folding his street cloths into his trunk, taking every bit of money he could find lolling around the house. And he was…Done! He'd finished packing, and now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the cover of darkness… He laughed hysterically to himself, mulling over his own greatness. At 16, he was brilliant, Beautiful, and in charge of his own life. 

When Sirius finished laughing, he took deep breaths, and steadied his heart beat. Placing his chin in his palm, he rested his elbow against his knees and watched the sun dip into the trees. It was all rather peaceful. The quiet houses, the pink and blue sky. When the trees covered the Sun, Sirius grinned insanely again and grabbed his trunk, making his way to the back of his wardrobe, moving the small door open, squeezing himself through, going down the long and winding crawl space that no doubt led to the kitchens. Although the elf's looked at him oddly, they made no comment as he left. It was not their place to question a master. 

Sirius took four deep breaths when he reached the outer gates. 

"I'm free I'm free I'm free!" he chanted silently to himself. He looked around aimlessly as a single thought occurred to him: 

"Where the hell do I go now?"

While although he had the obvious answers, he needed something that was less simple. 

He couldn't go to Lily, shed hang his head and throw him out…

He couldn't go to Diagon, His Mum would check there first…

That also ruled out Knockturn…

Remus and James were to idealistic, too predictable…

He briefly entertained the Idea of going to Peter's, but squashed it just as quickly. 

And then, it occurred to him how blunt he was being. Just how incredible thick! It was so simple, so brilliant! James, Remus, Lily maybe…They could all go on a ROAD TRIP! Oh the sheer brilliance of it all! No parents, No Conscience, for what? The next eight weeks of summer? 

That was it, after that idea crossed Sirius' mind, he was sure of it. He was most definitely brilliant.

Sirius lagged slightly on his broom stick and knocked tiredly at James window. He would have used the door, naturally, however, the Potter's seemed to have changed the place where the extra key was, and James had yet to inform him. His hands griped the broomstick, and he kept his feet locked together, attempting to prevent himself from falling off. James had yet to come to the window, so Sirius kept knocking, praying that James could hear him. Sirius' hand paused in its movement the moment his nausea returned.  He closed his eyes and felt his head spinning and felt his broomstick drop from underneath him, but couldn't for the life of himself understand why he wasn't feeling the air rushing. He gave up thinking and opened his eyes to see James bleary eyed ones staring back. 

James had quiet a scare when he awoke at roughly four in the morning to Sirius' knocking. But when he finally did, his first thought was that Sirius looked tired. His second was that Sirius was about to fall off his broom. James jumped for the window, grabbing hold of Sirius' slipping form, and dragging him through the window. He heard Sirius' broom hit the ground below him, getting stuck in the trees before finally making it down. 

James pulled him through the window, and dragged him to the floor. He switched his bed side table light on, and looked towards his best mate again. He thought he was going to throw up. Sirius' manifestation was, to put it lightly, horrible. His left eye was black, his cheek was swelled, and his face was nicked in the most painful places. Cuts raked his arms and finger prints marred his neck. James didn't want to look. He shuddered and turned his head. 

Remus wondered briefly how fleeting peace could really be. For real, one moment there he was, sitting under the willow tree outside of his window, watching the half moon, and stars peaceful, serenity… Then suddenly without warning he gets James owl directing him to James house ASAP. Life was weird with James, and Sirius—Remus was positive this had something to do with Sirius—but, then again, didn't it always?

Remus found himself thinking that same thought as he took to the skies near midnight that night. He was slightly thankful towards the interruption, after all _//…three days of being home and already he was bored out of his mind…Nothing to do… No where to go… He'd missed Sirius' antics, but he'd missed Sirius more. And James, yes, he missed James. But Sirius…well, he was after all **Sirius**, and Sirius was…//_

Remus cuts off his line of though off when it caused him to take a deep dive south. _//Remember Lupin, your 150 meters up in the air, so pay attention, dimwit!!//_

Remus guided his broom over Devon, and through Yorkshire. Watching the highway to the left of him, he followed the signs towards, "LONDON NEXT EIGHT MILES."

He puffed an exhale of air out of his lungs and blew his bangs upward, rolling his eyes and hopping he got there sometime before sunrise. Or else he was screwed.

Remus, unlike Sirius, went to the front door. And Remus, unlike Sirius, showed up in the morning. And Remus, unlike Sirius, was not in a passing-out-due-to-unexplained-injuries condition upon arrival. 

Remus knocked on the door, and a minute later a disheveled, bleary eyed James opened the door and let him in. 

"Um, James wha-" 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" James said putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake him!" This perked Remus' interest as to who this, "him" was. Although, part of him already knew it was Sirius, after all, who else would it be?

They crossed the thresholds to James' room and the werewolf could already see the tiny figure curled into James' bed. The slightly long black hair was definitely not immaculate, and Sirius just looked so… well, helpless. It was unnerving for Remus to see his lo-errr, best friend, in that context. Remus just stood at the door way, there was something wrong with this picture… James crossed to Sirius and started to rub a balm into the boys face, around his neck and onto his cheek.

"Jamsie?"

"He just showed up at my room last night—err this morning, and he just collapsed." Seeing the grimace that Remus' face had turned into, he added "Hey, he looks pretty damn good from how he did last night…" James smiled weakly, got up and announced that they needed more 'Cut-b-gone! Magical Medical Miracles in Minutes!' (Or, at least that's what the label claimed.) 

Remus looked over at Sirius, Sirius looked bad. He had a black eye, nicks across his face and yellowing bruises around his neck. Finally, He started towards the bed; he froze, however the moment he heard Sirius groan of awakening. Remy grinned at him, (and although aware Sirius was injured) poked him straight in the ribs.

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwie!" A crash from downstairs. Both Remus and Sirius paused.

"Ahhh, you're a tough old broad Sirius. So tell me now, what the hell happened you moron?" 

"Remy! What are you doing here!? I mean—not that im not glad to see you or anything! But, aren't you supposed to be home, somewhere?" Sirius face grew into a grin. 

"Um, James' owl seemed kinda urgent so I told them I was going to stay with him for a week. But, Siri, what happened to you?" Sirius' joyous demeanor dissolved like glucose under heat.

"My Mother…" Before he finished, James bounded in happily looking over at them both.

"Well, according to the book of Bookable Medical Malcastrophys by Melinda Magglebout, Sirius condition will clear up in about and hour and a half so that we can go!"

James gleefully rubbed his hands together and cackled slightly. He turned to Remus and said, "You in Remy?" 

"Um, sure… I guess…" 

Sirius grinned broadly from the bed. 

"Only, what are we doing?" 

"Were running away!"

"WERE WHAT?"

"Running away… you know, letting are self loose on society, leaving the cope,-" 

"Flying the cope."

"- skiddadling out, au revioring, making like a tree… you know." James said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Remus looked at both of them, utter joy reaching all corners of their faces. He sighed. He'd have to go, after all, were James and Sirius expected to take care of themselves on a run-away trip? No way… besides, it'd be fun.

- 

So, what's up hopefully happy people out there? I hope you liked this chapter cause it took me a bazillion days to write and stuff, so…a review? Just one? From you?

Amber Orbs- It's just you read all these fics and their all like, "He gazed longingly over at her deep azure orbs, beckoning her over to him…" You know? So I'm just making fun of them.

Oh, yeah… this is probably going to be a slash story…so, chill if you don't like it, and then leave. Simple right?

**Edited**

April 9, 2004**-** major plot change, and slight scene interjection. Grammar, spelling changes, Christ. I must have been having random bits of dyslexia when I wrote this… oii vey. PS. Anyone that wants to be notified just leave me a note in the review box, and your email.

**Moon*wolf2- **right, right, thanks. Sorry about that, I think the thrill of starting a new story made me forget…

**Ursula-** here's your update!

**Chocolate Taco-**yeah, I had to re-update because it had some depth-issues. You know? I didn't want it to just be them running around; you gotta have some drama somewhere.

**The Rogue Raven-**Thanks! Here's the um… second part, for the, err, second time.

**Oobergoober****-**its suppose to be a play on Jamison. Its actually a little tribute to a kid I know.

**Olivia Wood-** Ahh, well, now that you've read you know, don't you? Well, I hope so at least.

**Snuffles2-** Son? O_o? Ok, whatever floats your boat… :P

**Mickey- **Haha, there wanted cause they ran away! No, it's true! You know how they have milk cartons with pictures of runaways? Yeah. It's kinda like that.

**MoRon****-**This chapter wasn't quiet as funny, but next chapter gets lighter.

**Jade-** Nope, Peters not going to be left out entirely. Just a little bit here and there. I have a soft spot for him, so he's going to make it in here. Don't worry. :D just hope im not tarred and feathered for it. lol


	3. Eleven pounds a night

Mildred Morrison was an average muggle--er, person. She had short brown hair and unsightly glasses tipping on her face. She was short and chunky; her husband, Mathew, was the exact copy of her. The happy couple lived in the tiny English town of Bideford, and owned a small tavern and hotel, The Railview Hotel. Life was simple, and quiet. They didn't get many foreigners. They liked it that way thankyouverymuch. 

Mildred squinted through her glasses at the clock across the room, 

"8:47. Ah, just about quitting time!" She grinned and shuffled her papers away, closed the lock box, and reached for her keys. Striding over to the front door, she locked it and started on her way towards the kitchen. Halfway down the hall she heard violent knocking on the door. Walking back to the door Mildred turned the knob, and in crashing came three rag tag boys, hair messed up, bags under their eyes and backpacks swung round their arms. They couldn't have been over 16.

The first, brown hair and brown eyes addressed her politely, "Miss, are you the inn keeper? Please, we'd like rooms for the night." Mildred frowned down at them and shrunk her eyes, "Where are your parents, boys?" 

"At home of course, Johnny1, Steven1, and I are on a road trip, and you see, we need a place to stay." Pause, "for the night." He added in an afterthought.

She regarded them warily. They certainly didn't look like road trippers, no, they almost looked like those grubby people… what were they called? Higgbies? Hibbies? No no-- Ah yes, they were called hippies. Well, at least two of them did, the other, short black haired boy, looked more like a hoodlum. But how could she refuse customers?

"Alright, I believe we have some rooms available." She walked over to the key rack, and examined the two hanging keys. Rooms A and D were available.

"Well boy, one of you will get his own room, the others, I am afraid will have to bunk together."

Sirius looked at James and his eyes winded.

"No way am I sleeping in the same bed and Mr. Snoretasktic! Remy and I'll share a room, thanks."

James didn't look offended in the least; he was probably use to Sirius by now. 

"How much?" he inquired.

"Eleven pounds a night, per room. But, it's late now and you can pay before your leave. In the morning, you'll get a free breakfast. Do you need a wake up call?"

"No no no, we'll be fine! Thank you ms…?"

"Mrs. Morrison. Good night boys, your rooms are on the first landing, first to your left (A) and second to your left (D)."

She locked the door and left through the back.

"We'll that was easy…" Sirius remarked climbing the stairs. "'night Mr. Snoretastic." He said flippantly and went into room D.

"Night James." Remus said, following Sirius. James rolled his eyes, and tossed a general, "Night moony, padfoot." Over his head.

Sirius walked into the room, threw his tee shirt off, drank from the vial in his pocket, slipped his shoes and socks off, pulled the covers back, and crawled into bed.  He lay there for a minute or so, till Remus came threw the door and proceeded to pull _his _shirt off, and shoes and socks and climb into bed.

"Siri?"

"Erm… Remy?"

"Can u move back a bit…?"

"Oh er! Sure yeah yeah." Sirius shifted backwards, and Remus followed his actions. Sirius took an aware note of just how close Remus was… the covers now seemed excessive in this summer heat…

"Rem' um, can u get the light?" Remy reached up and twisted the light knob. Lying back down and turning to face Siri. 

Sirius stared at Remus' closed eyes and slightly open mouth before drifting off. When Remus knew Sirius was gone to the sleeping world, he opened his eyes and stared at his bed mates' face. (A/n: mushy descriptions begin here… so, skip or read on.) Sirius' Pony tail was already loosing its grip on his hair, which had a few wisps sliding out and taunting Sirius' face. His skin was somehow not as tan as normal, and he even look pale. Remus' hand began to fail him as it reached upward to touch the cheek. Just a caress… But he stopped just short out of fear of waking. 

Remus sighed and closed his eyes.

//_I am not falling for my best friend. I am **NOT**._ //

James was surprisingly the first one up the next morning. After showering and dressing he wandered down to Remy and Siri's room.

There they were. Curled up on the twin bed, Remus' arm thrown around Sirius, Sirius' head resting on Remus' chest… what a sight…

James shuck his head and shut the door softly… he didn't want to be around when one of them woke up.

James walked down the stairs and waved at the women behind the counter before making his way over.

"ma'am?" This really wasn't his thing… associating with muggles was more… Remus' thing…especially the old proper one… "Do you know where to grab any food?" he asked innocently.

She squinted at him. He shuffled under her gaze.

"Son, this is a restaurant. Are you not aware of that?" 

"Er, well… I didn't know honestly."

"We'll then, I take it you haven't had your free breakfast yet, have you?"

"Um, no… I haven't." She sighed dramatically and reached for a pass under the table.

"Take this and go to the kitchen, Penbroke will help you from there." She turned her back to him, effectively ending the conversation.

He muddled out a quick "Thank you.", and darted down the hallway.

The hallway was filled with a _boring _assortment of furniture. Every third piece was the same. Chair, table, love seat… chair, table, loveseat… what kind of place was this?? Stuffy old women in funny dresses hung immortalized, unmoving in frames. Random pictures of sunsets, or lighthouses were splashed randomly across the walls… This was surely the strangest hotel James had ever seen.

Remus stirred slightly and awoke with a warm, moving this on his chest. Thinking himself at home, and believing it his cat, he reached down to pet it, only to come in contact with human flesh. His eyes winded dramatically and he looked down.

There he was. Sirius. His… crush/Best friend curled on his chest, sleeping soundly, drooling slightly. Although disgusting, Remus was thinking rather of how _nice_ and _warm_ Sirius' body felt against him… Except, then Remus began to panic slightly… what to do? What to do? Should he wake Sirius, try to move Sirius off him, or go back to sleep and hope that when he woke up, Sirius and he would have untangled himself? Erm… yes that seemed the best choice.

Except that try as he did, Remus couldn't fall back asleep. He could feel Sirius' hair brushing the side of his chest, and his breath warming Remus' skin… //_just relax Remus, and you'll wake up, and this'll have been a dream. All of it, I swear!_ //

Peter was feeling left out. His friends had gone on an adventure, and left him. He was sure of it. He sulked at his window, watching the sun come up and bathe everything in light.  He hated being left out… He was always left out. It was always Sirius who'd leave him out. Always. This had to be Sirius' doing. Figures. Peter narrowed his eyes and felt anger rise in him. Sirius would get his just dessert in the end. He'd see to it. 

Remy woke at around noontime again. Before opening his eyes he realized that there was no body pressed against his side… he didn't have his arm around anyone's torso, and no body was in bed with him.

_//where Sirius?//_ Remus opened his eyes and looked around the room, only to fall on the bathroom door where a slight mist of steam poured out, and a faint singing voice (out of tune, to something by The Mifrid Maigick band), which had to be Sirius. With a groan, because Sirius was never taking short showers, Remus got up and resigned himself to sorting out some new clothing. Muggle attire wasn't completely foreign to Remus. He had, on occasion ventured out into there world. So, he selected the most normal attire he could find. Plain jeans and a plain black tee-shirt would be just fine.

General notes:

1. Remus, always the quick thinking one, gave out fake names. He'll be doing a lot of this, and I am going to try and make it as easy as I can for you guys by keeping James' alias starting with a J, and Sirius' with an S, and Remus' with an R. I'll probably eventually run out. But… whatever.


End file.
